Prince Of Olympus
by Red Rose Queen
Summary: The world needs a hero, and Sky knows that. She took Percy Jackson and took him to the gods. The new Prince that no one knows yet, but who will achieve greatness. "He's the most powerful in all Earth," Poseidon stated.Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ****L IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~**

**The waves crashed wildly against the shores, as if it were **anxious, agitated. The women watched from the window as the ocean became wild, and as lightning flask across the sky.

The woman sigh, shaking her head slightly. She glance away from the window to the baby boy that lay on the bed, looking so innocent, she had to smile.

"They're being hardheaded idiots, again."

She jump to the sound of the voice. She turn, her eyes focusing on the figure leaning against the door of the cabin. It was a girl, no older than twenty with glossy black hair that reach down to her back, and emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sally Jackson asked, tensing. She wonder if the beautiful woman was a goddess. She had to be, Sally reason. No one could have came in, the door is close, and no one can just flash soundlessly.

The woman smiled. "I am Sky," she said. "The most powerful being on Earth." She frown for a second. "Or, I should say, the second most powerful."

Sally blinked. Okay, so the women was important. The question was, what was she doing in Montauk? "Nice to meet you. May I ask, what can I help you with?"

Sky smile again. "I can here with a purpose," she said, walking toward where the baby lay. She reach out, moving his hair from his face. "Percy Jackson," she said, making Sally tense. "Sally, don't fret. I came here to not harm the boy. I came here to talked to you about him."

Sally raised her eyebrows. "What about Percy?"

"Well," Sky began cheerfully. "He's the most powerful being in the world- including me!"

Sally blinked, again. "What?"

"Yes," Sky said, reaching out to lift the little boy. "And I came here with an. . . . .a mission."

"What mission?"

"When I was. . . .a demigod, I heard a prophecy, it was even bigger than anything else. To make it short, I heard this boy will save the world."

"But he's a baby," Sally insisted.

"Not yet, he's time to be a hero shall come when he is sixteen," Sky said as if this were obvious.

Sally felt a pang go to her heart. Her baby was going to be a hero. As far as she knew, heroes never had a happy ending.

Sky, as if she were reading her mind, sigh. "You won't like what I am about to say to you."

Sally looked up. "What is it?"

"For Percy to survive, he can't live in the normal, human world," Sky said softly.

"So you want him to live in Camp Half-Blood since he's a baby!" Sally said.

Sky blinked. "Dear gods, no!" She said. "I want him to live with the gods!"

Well, that was blunt. Sally took a step back. "I thought heroes were suppose to live with their mortal parents."

"It's the only way for him to live, Sally," Sky said softly.

Sally blinked back tears. She would give up her own life for Percy's, but if the goddess was telling her that Percy could only live if he grew up away from her. . . . "Why?" She asked. "Why him?"

"Because he's the only child of Poseidon's in a long time," said the goddess. "And he shall be the only noble one."

"Isn't there another way?"

The goddess shook her head sadly. "The gods must train him themselves-"

"But the gods will want to kill him!"

"No. He will be loved by everyone."

Sally looked at the baby, and sigh. "The only way."

She nodded.

Sally would do anything for her baby, and if it were the only way for him to survive. . . . "Fine," Sally said. "Take him. Give him life."

The goddess smiled sadly. "One day, you shall see him, Sally. And I assure you, you will be so proud of him," Sky said softly.

Sally nodded, not being able to speak.

"Goodbye and farewell." And with that Sky disappeared.

Sally let the tears run as she slid down the wall, already missing her son. _Long live Percy Jackson,_ she though.

….

The consul were arguing as ever. Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were arguing about who was more powerful. Artemis was glowering at Apollo, who was currently annoying her. Ares and Aphrodite were not there. Hera was telling off Hermes because he using his phone while with the family.

Suddenly, there was a golden flash and the gods stop talking. Sky was standing there, a buddle of blankets on her arms. There was almost a soft expression as she glance down at it.

Her face change when she glance up, though. Her face harder in to a snotty expression.

"Sky," Zeus began cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for him," she said, looking down at the blankets again.

" Who's him, exactly?" Hera asked.

"Let me present you Percy Jackson," Sky began cheerfully. "The new Prince of Olympus."

There was silence, then every god and goddess were on their feet, glairing at the baby- except, of course, Poseidon, who was pale, clenching his thrown.

"There is no need for a prince," Zeus thunder. His lightning bolt on his hand was clench tightly, his eyes on the sleeping baby boy.

Sky glared at Zeus. "Not now, perhaps, but it will be." The baby shifted on her arms, then, he open his wide, wonderful, emerald green eyes. He looked up at Sky in wonder. She couldn't help it, she smiled back at the boy.

He glance around, his eyes landing on the gods with a curious expression.

Zeus blinked at the boy. "Who is his parent?"

Sky glanced up. "Who do you think?"

They all looked at the baby boy, then at Poseidon, who was staring at the boy with a gentle expression.

"Brother!" Zeus shouted. "You broke the oath!"

"Oh, calm your lightning, Zeus," Sky said, rolling her eyes at the glare that he gave her. "You broke the oath first, and twice."

Hera stiffed. "Don't remind me."

"Anyway." Sky continued. "When I spoke with the oracles, they told me there would be a hero like no other, and he would a child of the Big Three. They told me which one it would be."

Aphrodite, and Are, who had been standing on the doorway, listening, walked forward. Aphrodite smiled when she saw him. Percy blinked when he saw her, before smiling at her.

She held out her arms to him, and he gladly reach out to him. She took him in her arms, smiling. "He's so cute!" She said.

"It's a boy," Artemis said, but she couldn't help to think the little boy was cute.

"There's nothing you can do to fix it," Sky said, ignoring the goddess. "He is to live in Olympus, be train with each of your abilities. I will come when needed to teach him a few things. No one must know that he is the prince. It would be unwise to kill your savior. When he reaches twelve, he must go to teach Thalia, Nico, and Bianca, himself at Camp Half-Blood."

And with that, she vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ****L IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~**

**Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena and Zeus were the only ones on the thrown room, but **they were not bored. Of course not. They had not been bored since four months ago, when Percy Jackson arrived in their lives.

Percy was strangulating a snake with his, small, meaty hands, giggling all the while. Percy had been bored, and Artemis had decided to test his talents.

Aphrodite laugh. "Obviously he got his talents from me."

"No, he didn't, Aphrodite," Artemis said, rolling her eyes. She smiled down at the baby boy. Even she had grown close to the boy, which caused Apollo to laugh off his pants once he and Hermes realized it.

"He got them from his aunt," Hera said, tickling the baby. The goddesses laugh with him.

"Well, he's the best at hunting, so he got that from me," Artemis said, more smugly than she should.

Zeus roll his eyes, grinning at Percy. "Well, he can fly, so he got that from me."

"He was not sire from neither of you," Poseidon said as he knelt down- he had just flashed in. "He gets his powers from me."

"But he loves me more," Aphrodite said, smiling widely "I know so."

Poseidon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He knew how much they all loved Percy- and it had barely been four months. Every god - like, literally, every god, and goddesses, minor, or not, loved him. They all argued about who got to spend how much time with him.

Percy grinned at Poseidon, then, he jump back when he felt an electric current running through him. Percy laugh, making the goddesses laugh too, closely followed by Zeus.

"He got you good," Apollo said, laughing as he walked in.

Artemis laughed. "You should have seen when he splashed Zeus an hour ago."

"And when he bit Hera because he wanted food," Zeus said, smiling fondly down at the boy.

"And when he washed away Aphrodite's make up," Hera said, handing Percy a toy.

"Good kid," Apollo said as he knelt down too, reaching out for Percy. "Has Sky shown up?" He asked.

Hera shook her head.

"No," she said, tightening her arms around Percy. She and Artemis were the ones that loved Percy the most because they did not have children of their own, and they consider him as theirs.  
>And they didn't like it when someone messed with something that's theirs.<p>

"We should start training him," Hades said, who had just shown up. He had been allowed to show up at Olympus because he, too, loved the baby boy. Hades smiled down at the boy.

"He's four months old!" Aphrodite protested, playing with the Percy's hand while glaring at Hades.  
>Percy, who was playing no attention to the conversation, and was seating on Hera's lap, who was seating down on a blanket on the floor, seem fascinated with Aphrodite's hair, which was why he pulled on grinned when she saw that.<p>

Apollo laughed. "I swear, little sis', this is the only boy you have liked since you were born."

"Shut up, Apollo. And I am not your little sister. We were born at the same time!" She said. Apollo always annoyed her about Percy because as he promise, he was not going to ever let go that the maiden goddesses Artemis liked a boy.

"But he is right, though," Zeus said, ignoring Artemis, and Apollo. "We should start to train the little monster soon." He didn't say the words in a wrong way.

Hera frown at him. "We will not!" She said. "We will start training him when he's old enough. I say that's when he's walking and talking."

Zeus frown at her, but said nothing. He knew how much Hera loved the boy in her arms, and would probably cut Zeus up in pieces and send him to visit their dear father if he insisted. And he would probably let her, then again, she would apparently have the help of every goddesses.

"Fine," Hades said, probably thinking the same thing as Zeus.

"Then it's decided," Hera said, and stuck out her tongue at Hades, making him roll his eyes.

**…..**

How the gods lost Percy, no one may ever know.

Apollo and Hermes had been playing hid and seek with the eight month old Percy. But somehow, they couldn't find him.

"Hera is going to kill us!" Apollo hissed, panicking.

Hermes grimaced in agreement. "Artemis is going to feed us to her wolfs."

Both gods shudder. They had felt the wrath of Artemis too many times. They knew they would die if Artemis found out they lost her baby brother. The only boy Artemis ever loved.

"What are you doing?"

They both jumped, turning around, they saw Hestia and Demeter. Their two hours were up, it was Hestia and Demeter's turn to spend with baby Percy.

"Nothing," Apollo said, grinning widely, trying to hide the fact that he was panicking inside.

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "Where's Percy?"

Demeter looked from face to face. "It's our turn."

Hermes glanced at his brother. "He's in the bathroom."

"Liar." Demeter glance around. "Did you lost him?"

Apollo swallowed. He and his brother knew the wrath of goddesses, and it was never pretty. He could come up with many ways of how the goddesses would torture them when they figure out they lost Percy.

"No," Hermes said.

Hestia snorted. "Then where is he?"

"We already told you," he said.

"Tell the truth," Demeter insisted, her hazel eyes narrowing at him.

The gods glance at each other, then bow their head, finally giving in. "Yes," they said.

"You idiots!" Demeter shouted at him, her face turning purple, like a purple muffin. "How did you lost him!"

"We were playing hide and seek-" Apollo started, then pause, glancing at Hermes.

"And. . . .he's winning." Hermes finished.

Hestia frown at them. "We better find him," she said. "Before everyone else blasts you both off for losing him."

"We've tried everything!" Apollo said. "We've search everywhere and the little demon can't be found."

There was a giggle behind them. They all turn, only to find Percy seating on Hera's thrown.  
>Hera would normally blast anyone who tried to sat on her thrown, but that was Percy. He often fall asleep on any thrown, and everyone was okay with that. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had agreed to make Percy his own thrown, one that was in between the three brothers'. The entire consul had agree, not because if it bother then when Percy lay on their thrown, but they thought he deserved one.<p>

"Percy," Hestia said, smiling warmly at the boy. "You won against you cousins."

The little boy laughed, nodding. "I won," he said.

Demeter grinned. "Come down here, and give your aunts a hug."

Hestia walked toward the little boy, holding out her arms. He stood, and jump in her arms, laughing as he went.

"You little monster," Hermes said, shaking his head fondly at Percy. "You come out for your aunts but not your cousins?" He grinned. "Nice."

Demeter shrugged, smiling down at the boy. "He likes us more."

"No he doesn't," Apollo protested. "He likes me more because I am awesome."

"No he doesn't," she said. "Now go away. You have duties to do."

The gods sigh, knowing she was right. With one last hug and smile at Percy, the gods left.

"I can't believe they lost him," Hestia said softly, wiggling a fish for Percy.

Demeter rolled her eyes. "They're idiot, sister," she said. "I am not surprise. Though, let us pray that Hera or Artemis find out they lost him."

Both goddesses shudder, knowing Hera would skin Apollo and Hermes if she every found out they lost Percy.

**…..**

Percy was seating in Hera's lap, his thrown half done. He was sleeping, bored. He knew it was summer solties once again, even if he was one year old.

No one was shouting now. They spoke quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping little boy.

"How has he been?" Poseidon asked, quietly.

Athena rolled her eyes. "You checked up on his yesterday, kelp head."

He raised an eyebrow. He knew why she was in a bad mood. Everyone was in a bad mood because Percy was growing up, and they would have to teach him combat, which was something no one wanted to do.

Athena sigh. "My apologize."

He nodded. "Don't worry about it. I know the feeling."

"Why don't we wait a little longer?" Aphrodite asked, eager to put to wait Percy's training.

The gods were about to answer, but there was a golden flash, and they sigh, already knowing who it was.

Sky stood there, dressed in battle, unlike the last time they saw her. Her golden armor shone, like her eyes. "What? Not happy to see me?"

Hera tighten her hold on Percy, hopping she was wrong on what thoughts crossed her mind.

"It's not that," Zeus said. "It's just that we were thinking about-"

"I know what you were thinking," Sky said. "But it cannot be done."

"We cannot battle train a one year old, Sky," Hera insisted. "He's too young."

Sky snorted. "He will begin battle training once he's two. Right now, all of you must teach him of you abilities. Apollo and Artemis will teach him how to hunt and hold an arrow, how to use the sun and the moon to his advantage. Ares will teach him how to fight. Zeus will teach him how to use lighting, and flying. Poseidon, teach him how to use the sea. Hades, teach him how to treat the dead. Everyone else, I assume you know what you have to teach him?"

Aphrodite nodded. "I must teach him how to Charmspeak."

"I, how to lie and steal without being caught," Hermes said.

"Farming will make him stronger," Demeter said.

"He has to be fire resistant," Hephaestus grumble.

"He has to drive people to madness," Dionysus said.

"He must be the wises in Earth," Athena said, thinking of the other ability she would give him.

"He will need to know everything," Sky said.

Hera, not looking at all happy, sigh. She didn't want Percy to get hurt, or have to fight, or do anything that meant danger. She knew what she had to teach him.

"You shall begin tomorrow," Sky continued. "Who wishes to go first?"

Poseidon sigh. "I shall."

Sky grinned. "Excellent." And with that she vanished.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "She's so dramatic. I do not know where she got it from. It's Zeus that's dramatic."

"Shut up, I am not dramatic," Zeus defended.

Hera cut in before they could get in an argument about it. "Shush," she said. "You'll wake Percy up."

Both gods immediately shut up.

Athena smirked. "We finally learn a away from them to stop arguing," she said, smugly.

Poseidon glared at her. "Look, Owl Face-"

"Anyway," Artemis cut in. "When do you start with his training, Uncle?"

"Tomorrow," Poseidon said. "Let him rest for now."

**(A/N: Hey, i just wanted to write a little bit about his childhoo****d before i started on the real thing. Also, i wanted to thank everyone that Review my story. I wasn't sure about the story at first, but thanks to the Reviews, i decided to continued.** **I really hope you like this chapter.) (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ****L IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~**

**After Apollo had come back from setting the sun across the sky, Percy had been woken up. He blinked at Apollo.**

"Yes?" He asked.

"C'mon, sleepy head. We need you to wake up," Apollo said, grinning widely at him. His teeth were so white that it was hard to look at them.

Percy frown, but did as told. He stood up in his bed, which shouldn't even be call bed. It was seventy foot long, on both sides, and had a green-blue comforter. There were even a thousand pillows scatter around. The room was bigger than the bed. It was twice as big as the bed, and the room always change colors. Like in the morning, it would shift in - if Percy wanted it to- to night so he could sleep in, even more, if Apollo didn't come in and bother him with a new prank he and Hermes were planning. If it was night, he would sometimes watched the sun set behind the ocean.  
>He was spoiled by everyone too much, but he didn't mind it at all.<p>

Apollo took the baby boy to the thrown room where Poseidon, Artemis, Hera, Zeus, and Aphrodite were waiting. The moment they enter, the Olympians looked up.

"Good morning," Apollo said, grinning widely.

"Morning," murmured back the Olympians.

"Thanks for waking him up," Hera said as she took Percy from Apollo.

He nodded. "No prob. Now, I got to go. Hermes wants my help with something."

She raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not pranking anyone."

He just gave her a wide smile. "Of course not!" Then, he was gone.

"We should get going," Poseidon said, taking Percy from Hera. Then, the Olympians flashed to their destination.

Percy blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Ready," he answer.

Poseidon smiled at him. "Good, now, I want you to try this." He raised his left hand, glancing back at the water.

They were at the beach, along with Hera, Zeus, Artemis, and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was in a bathing suit, which would have called the attention of many men, if it weren't the fact that the beach was empty. Hera sat besides her, in a long white dress, staring out intently at the sea, where Percy was. Zeus besides his wife, wearing beach shorts- which was really weird. Artemis sat besides her father, in her usual clothes.

For the next 30 minutes, Poseidon made Percy do shapes out of the water. Dolphins, butterflies, fish…faces, as well. Hera, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares…everyone.

Poseidon smiled down at the little boy. "Well done, Percy. A very good job."

Percy smiled. "Thank you, Dad!" At the age of one, and he could already talk…Poseidon felt a pang. His little boy was growing up too fast for his liking.

Hera stood from where she was, walking over to them. "Is that the most basic you can show him?" She asked.

Poseidon shook his head. "Percy, do you remember what I told you?"

The little boy looked at his father grinning. Then, out of nowhere, at least seven white sharks were there, along with other mythical creatures.

Percy laugh, and cling to the sharks.

**Percy's 3.**

After a long, five hour class about the myth of the Romans, Percy was sent to the archer twins.  
>For the first two years of his life, the only things he learn was a lot of history from Tena - Athena- the language of love, French, from Ditie - Aphrodite- and how to control the ocean by his dad.<p>

Artemis smiled down at the boy. "Hey, Percy."

He giggled. "Aty!"

She was like his sister, as Apollo was his brother.

"Hello to you too, brother," Apollo said, grinning at Percy.

"Hi!"

"Are you ready to start training?" Artemis asked.

Percy's smiled waver. "What if I mess up?"

Apollo ruffled his hair. "That's the point. If you mess up, it doesn't matter now because it's practice. How about this, if you get the arrow anywhere near fifty feet of the target, I'll give you a chocolate bunny."

"Blue," Percy said, grinning. "Blue chocolate bunny."

Apollo laugh. "You got it."

Percy didn't get his chocolate bunny from Apollo, but he did get it from Artemis. He had made her laugh so much that she had ended up in the floor laughing. Instead of the target, Percy had somehow manage to get the arrow stuck in between Apollo's legs. For the first time in a million years, Apollo had cry like a little girl, which made his sister very happy.

Hermes, who had arrived the minute Apollo started crying, looked at Percy curiously. "What happen here?"

He gave a sheepish smile. "I think Apollo needs an ice bag."

Hermes- ever the god of messages- had told everyone. Hephaestus had put it in his Hephaestus' TV, which got millions of hits in a day.

Meanwhile, Percy was happily chewing away his gigantic blue chocolate bunny.

**Percy's Five.**

It was time for battle training.

Ares time, as Ares liked to call it.

But of course, Percy was going to do it with style.

He had asked Aphrodite for a favor, using her own charms against her. Of course, after a couple of puppy dog eyes, battle eyelashes, and cute pouts, she had given in, after giving him a huge hug, and a kiss on the cheek, which had left him dizzy for a few minutes.

Percy had shown up ten minutes later- he had been doing a prank with Hermes, and Apollo- and Ares still wasn't there. Percy smirked, knowing where Ares was.

For five years of his live with the gods, he learn how to distract the gods, and goddesses.

Ares main distraction was Aphrodite, and war. He would spend hours with Aphrodite, and notice nothing more. Hell, giving him something Aphrodite wore was enough to distract him.

Which was why Percy keep one of Aphrodite's scarf's on his pocket at all time.

Hermes distraction was usually when Marta or George started fighting, or if a good prank was proposed to him. Sometimes if someone -ahem, Percy, ahem- lied to him that someone- ahem, Zeus, ahem- had discover his latest prank.

Sometimes, Percy wonder if he did spend too much time with Apollo and Hermes.  
>Apollo's distraction was when someone-ahem, Percy, ahem- told him that there's a new great-looking girl looking for a past time. Or if someone told him the Hunters were giggling his name. Or if he was told Aphrodite called him ugly.<p>

Yeah, he decided, he was spending too much time with his cousins.

Zeus distraction was when someone told him that Hera was on a rampage because she was remembering all of the time he cheated on her, and he would practically run out of the room. It was amusing to watch, really.

His father's distraction, Poseidon's, was when Percy told him that Athena was hunting him down because she was…interested in him. And that Athena suddenly wanted to stop being a maiden goddesses, and Poseidon would actually run out to find her. Athena would slap him, yell at him for a few hours, then slap him again.

One of his favorite times of watching that was when Athena would blush. The goddesses of wisdom didn't like to blush often and whenever Percy could, he made her blush.

Hade's distraction was to tell him that Demeter was looking for him, and wanted to talk about cereal.  
>Dionysus's distraction was when Percy would tell him that Zeus lifted his no-alcohol punishment, that he wouldn't have to go back to Camp Half-Brats, and that that wood nymph was looking for him.<p>

It usually worked. ;)

Aphrodite's distraction usually involved telling her that Artemis wanted a make over, as did Athena. She would shriek about what she could dress them in, and what colors they would look good on, and which guys she could hook them on with.

Athena's was when he told her that Hermes had suddenly taken an interest in her books, and was in her library playing with fire.

She left running whenever he told her that, and in fury too.

Artemis's distraction was when he told her that Apollo had gone back to flirt with her Hunters. That got her distracted pretty easily. That, or that Aphrodite was looking for her.

Demeter's was when he told her that Hades was going to give her back Persephone. That or that Hades was stepping on the cereal boxes.

Hera was easy to distract. Tell her that Zeus was going to go cheat on her, and suddenly, she was gone.

And he just never messed with Hestia.

After beheading sixteen Apollo, and Hermes- Ares' idea -dummies, he decided to leave.

Apparently, Ares was too occupied to come.

****A plan form in his head. Maybe, just maybe, he could use that time to play a little prank at Ares.

With that in mind, he made his way to seek out his cousin, Apollo and Hermes. They would love to help, he knew it.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update at all during this week. I went to my house in the beach, and...well, I didn't spend my time inside. My spring break is over, and I'll only be updating one or two days a week. I really am sorry, but i have a lot of work to catch up in. If I can, I'll update tomorrow. And I have a surprise for you all.** **Thanks for putting up with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. L IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLUMPUS~**

**SIX YEAR OLD PERCY JACKSON blocked, dodged, and slashed at the skeletons in front of him, moving so fast that it was hard to s**ee him because he was a blur, killing the monsters, skeletons, and alike.

Ares was his last opponent, but he was hardly worried. Percy had beaten Ares at the age of five, which Ares had not really been happy about, but Percy already surpass most of his teachers, so Ares let it pass.

Ares twirled his sword in his hands, observing the small boy before him, smiling innocently at him. Ares knew better, Percy was a little monster with the face of an angel, or as Aphrodite said. Ares still remembered that time when somehow all of his weapons- which by the way, were his babies- were gone. Ares had cried for two minutes before he had started to hunt them down.

Or that time when someone had put honey in his underwear. That stuff was sticky, and it really was a pain in the ass.

Ares knew that his underwear was not suppose to stick to his-

Percy broke in to his thoughts as he swung his sword- Riptide- at his thoughts. At the last second, Ares was able to recover his footing, and block Percy's blow.

And so the real training had started.

Ares had thousands years of life, that was much too obvious, but Percy was taught by the goddesses of wisdom and battle strategy, **(A/N: Did I get that right? Ahrgh, I'm too lazy to check)** and he could beat her at chess, so when Percy fought, it was impossible to tell his game till he had you corner, you sword less, and his sword at your undefended chest.

_Damn you, Athena_, Ares thought, barely missing the dangerously close swung of Percy's sword. Percy was making him block at a very fast rate, everywhere, his chest, his head, his legs, his arms…everywhere.

Percy let out a long breath, making Ares smirk.

So the little punk was tired huh?

Ares raised his sword, aiming for the punk's knee's, but it didn't work out that way. As Ares quickly lowered his sword, Riptide came down, slicing his skin, and then Percy's small leg, kicking away Ares' sword away, taking advantage of Ares's weak moment.

Percy's word was directly in his chest, and in the little monster's face, a smug smirk.

Ares wanted to punch him, but knew that Percy had won fair and square. Plus, _everyone_ would kill him if he killed the little punk.

Ares glared at him. "Good job, punk," he said, pushing away the sword, and messing up his hair. "How'd you know I would go for the knees?"

Percy grinned, that 'I'm to no good grin' he learn from grin _irritated _Ares to no end. "You would have liked to weaken your opponent first, pay with him, to humiliate him, savoring the victory. You're always like that, Ares."

He frown at the punk. "Athena has got to stop teaching you such a big words, punk."

Speaking of the devil, and the devil shall appeared. Athena moved away from the doors she had been watching, smiling at the small boy, who gave her a cheeky grin.

"He is right, Ares," Athena said, giving him her 'I'm smarted than you' face. "You are far too predictable."

He sneer at her. "And you're an annoying 'I-Think-I-Know-It-All."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think so, I know so."

"See, there you go again," he said. "You-"

"I can't let you finish," Percy said, stepping between them.

Athena smiled smugly at Ares.

"Traitor," Ares sneered.

Percy just smirked. "I can't let you keep flirting with Dad's future wife. I mean, he will get jealous if he finds out!"

They stared at him in horror, then at each other, then back at him.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" They both scream.

"Where did you get I was flirting with that?" Ares scream, shuddering in disgust. "I have Aphrodite!"

"Where did you get I am going to be POSEDIDON'S FUTURE WIFE?" Athena screamed.

Percy's head tilted to the side, studying her. "Out of all I said, I am surprise you only got that." He patted her arm. "Your still in denial, huh."

And then he took off running, laughing as he went.

"PERCY JACKSON! GET BACK HERE!" Athena's scream was heard all over the Olympus.

Apollo raised his eyebrows, daring the little monster in front of him to do better then him.

Apollo had shoot the Miniature straight in the forehead, and the monster' mini piece of M&M's sizes brain. The monster had dissolved instantly.

Seven year old Percy Jackson rolled his eyes,-to used to his cousin's immature behavior- turning to Artemis, who had been leaning against the flag pole. She nodded at him as the next monster began to charge,which just happen to be _the _**Chimera**. With an annoyed sigh, Percy raised the bow, and lazily released the string, causing the silver-gold arrow to fly straight through the Chimera's head. The arrow never hit the floor, instead it got stuck in the tree that had been directly behind the Chimera.

Artemis grinned smugly while Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand the need of me practicing this," Percy said, leaning back against the nearest tree to him, bored already. "It's not like if I don't practice, I'm going to go out of shape."

Apollo rolled his eyes _**again**_. "Because, kid, it's part of your training."

Percy frown at him. "I don't get that," he said, frustrated for not the first time. "All of you always tell me I'm 'training' but for what I don't understand. It's not like there's anything I need protecting from - besides the monster, but Uncle Had would never send monster against me, or anyone else for that matter- and I never leave Olympus!"

The Twin Archers shared a look, which was not missed by the small eight year old boy.

"What?" He asked, irritated again. He hated it when they did that. It always made him feel like they were hiding some _very, very_ important something.

"Your training for when we make you a god," Apollo lied smoothly. Sometimes hanging around Hermes, the god of thieves, really had it's advantages.

"And when is this going to happen again?"

"When your older," Artemis said, closing the matter. "I want you to take twelve trees with one arrow, Percy."

After two tries, Percy manage to drive enough strength to the arrow to make it take out twelve trees with one arrow.

"Try running across the lines-" she pointed to a pair of straight, thin, silvery line that ran across garden atop of the trees, "and try killing as much monsters as you can."

Forty dead skeleton soldiers rose from the ground -Hades always knew when Percy had class, and he send out his minions to help out, like Zeus, and Poseidon did- and lined up around the line.  
>Percy gave Artemis a cute smirk before he placed the bow on his back, and began climbing the tree very fast. No less then 30 seconds later, the kid was on top of the tree, blazing on the branches.<br>It was lucky he was balanced. If he fell, he would probably die, and even Apollo's magic would not save him. The trees were around seventy feet high- about a real god's form- and the ground looked very far.

_It was a good thing Uncle Z would never hurt me,_ he thought dryly. _Otherwise, I would have fallen off, and I would become a human pancake. Then, Artemis's wolfs would eat me._

Percy stood at full height, taking a soft, but firm step forward. It was as he suspected, the line was just a string, a very strong string, but if he had not balance, he would become a Pancake Percy Special.

Taking the bow that was strapped to his back, he took a step forward slowly, testing the waters. The string held again, which Percy took as a very good sign. With that assurance, Percy adjusted his bow so that it fit conformable in his hands. It had been a second birthday present from the Archer Twins.

_Probably the only time they work together_, Percy thought, amused.

With a deep breath, Percy smoothly, effortlessly, started to ran. One foot in front of the other, like a sort of rhythm, otherwise, he would fall, he reminded himself. And he thought it was going to be easy, just running, and shooting the motionless skeletons.

It wasn't like that.

The moment he began running, the skeletons did too. They moved from side to side, some twirled, some jumped, some even did gymnastics!

They're skeletons, gods! Why in the gods name would they need to know gymnastics? Percy thought, a little bit peeved.

He began pulling at the string, and immediately, a silver/gold arrow appeared. He took out soldier, after soldier, but some jumped out of the way, which annoyed him slightly. He would look back, and shoot them, though.

And through all of this, he never stopped running, nor would he run back.

The Twins were waiting for him at the end, Apollo grinning while Artemis lean back against the trees.

Artemis nodded. "Good, very good."

Percy grinned at her. "You know it."

"Don't let that get to your head, kid," Apollo warn. "You don't need an ego."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Like yours, you mean."

He narrowed his eyes back at her. "And like you don't have one, lil' sis."

"Women, true women, know their worth," she said, her chin rising slightly. "We dont' have an _ego._ If your good, your good. There's no denying it."

He snorted. "And you don't call that an _ego?"_

"Look-"

Percy cough, interrupting their annual bickering. "Are we done now? Can i go to sleep?"

Artemis shooked her head. "I said good, not excellent. You cannot go to sleep till you mane to kill everyone of those skeletons with only _one_ shot. Understood?"

His eyes widen, now regretting interrupting the bickering. He could have escaped then! He looked at Apollo, who shook his head, holding up his hands in surrender. He turn to look back at her."But-"

Her eyes narrowed. "No buts! Now do it!"

He grumble under his breath as he turn back to the silvery strings.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly, giving him a sweet smile.

He frown at her. "Your evil."

She laugh. "It's my hobby. Now, do it."

After doing the stupid _'drill'_ two more times, he manege to re-kill every skeleton. All the while, he was thinking of a very evil prank for Artemis.

"Can i go to sleep now?" He asked, taking the water Apollo had offer him.

She shook her head. "Athena called. She wants you to take some test she just made. For studying, of course."

His eyes widen. "Please tell me your kidding!"

She smiled evil. "Sorry. Can't do."

"Go," Apollo said. "Before we have to deal with _Artemis and Athena._"

With a long sigh, the poor exhausted boy made his way to the library, where a booklet of a 'test' awaited him.

Yeah, he thought. It was a very long day.

**(A/N: Hey. I hope you like it. I will write the next one, and update tomorrow because i am straying home from school :). This is just another insight. Percy isn't fully train, and he'll be even better when he grows up! Camp Half**~**Blood is coming in just a few chapters. Thank you all for putting up with me.) (:**

**~Red Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON...(Sigh) I wish. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN...**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~****  
><strong>

**PERCY IS STILL SEVEN.**

** IT WAS TIME FOR REVENGE, PERCY THOUGHT**.

He was still sore from yesterday's training, and yes, he should have been used to it by now, but two hours of training with Artemis and Apollo, and then had a four hour class of the most deadliest monsters, and how the heroes killed them…

His brain had been fish fried.

The moment he had woken up, he had come up with a great plan.

After he had finished the Charmspeaking class - or the 'LOVE' (Lessons Of Vital Enchantment) class, as Aphrodite liked to call it- he set off to her closet, knowing he would fine what he needed there. _She wouldn't even notice_, Percy thought.

And he was right, of course. Aphrodite's closet was even bigger than the Mall Of America. And it was just the dresses closet. She had another building dedicated to her shoes, jewelry, her make up…ect.

He made a short stop to her bag closet before he went to the dress one. From the bag closet, he took a few of her bigger bags, then went off.

_I had an evil little mind,_ Percy thought, grinning evilly. Then he stop, shaking his head. _I really do have to stop hanging out with Hermes and Apollo so much._

_ 35 minutes later_.

Percy frown. He knew it was going to be hard, but not this hard.

He had dragged four forty foot bags to Athena's Library. He was out of breath, and exhausted.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind him.

He jumped, turning to look behind him.

Hermes, the god of travel, was staring at the bags, an eyebrow lift, a smirk on his lips. "Are those Aphrodite's bags?"

Percy's head tilted to the side slightly, unconsciously, as he study his cousin. "I can't tell you," he said, a hit of mischievousness in his tone. "I'd been breaking the Rules Of Pranking, which, by the way, you wrote."

Hermes's eyes lifted to the little boy's, a look of approval in them. "Unless, of course, _I'd_ be willing to help you in the prank."

Percy's eyebrows rose, a smirk breaking across his face. "But you have to swear under the code…Rules are rules, Hermes."

Instead of complaining, the god pulled out a book from thin air - Percy, so used to this, didn't even bat an eyelash. Even when Hermes let go of the book, it hover in the air, then Hermes placed his right hand in the book, the left one in his heart.

"I, Hermes, the god of messages, and travelers, hereby promise to help Percy Jackson, and never, ever say a word about the great prank."

Percy nodded, holding up his right hand. "I accept your help."

The book glowed a golden light for a moment, then it vanished.

"Okay," Hermes said."What are we going to do?"

Percy, instead of answering, opened a bag, and pulled a bright pink, short dress, and waved it in Hermes's direction. "Payback. They overworked me yesterday, and I'm just…getting payback."

Hermes laughed. "I'm so proud of you!" He took the dress. "What else? Or is this it?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He grabbed a book from the table, holding it up. "We are going to put the books in the bag, and then hide them underneath the loose floorboards of that bookshelves right there."

Hermes's face was alight with delighted. "Take the clothes from the bags, and I'll pack the books."

Within twenty minutes, they were done. The library was frizzy, and pink, and girly. They even put glitter all over the pace for finishing touches. The books were all neatly hidden underneath the bookshelves, and invisible to the wandering eye.

Athena was going to have a fit.

Hermes grinned. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm just awesome like that."

Hermes rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right-"

He stop talking when he heard footsteps. They looked at each other, then dived behind a fifty foot bookshelf, and waited.

It was Athena.

Percy had never seen her so…fluster. Well, besides that time when he heard her talking with Aphrodite about his dad, but this…this was so hilarious.

First, she was shocked, her eyes wide, and her lips parted slightly. Then, her eyes grew even wider, her nose flare, her lips thinned, and her fists clench, her whole face turning purple. Literally. A dark, nasty purple.

Hermes had put a curse on anyone who walked in…

Then she exploded.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY LIBRARY?"

* * *

><p>Percy had spend the entire day thinking.<p>

First, he had thought about stealing Artemis's wolfs, and then turning them red. He had shook off the thought, the wolfs would eat him alive if he even tried it. He thought about bothering her Hunters, but that would get him caught & killed, so it was not worth it. He thought about mixing nasty food, and placing them underneath her bed, letting them stink her room, but that took weeks & he didn't want to wait that long…He thought about telling her that Ares wanted everything with her, letting her embarrass herself, but that would get him caught…and Aphrodite would never let Ares touch Artemis, so a love spell was out of the question…

Then, he got the most amazing idea.

He had to steal five alarm clocks. One from Athena, one from Hermes, one from Zeus, Hera, and one from Apollo. Then, he charmed Hecate to make them sing 50's songs that Artemis hated so much. He sneaked in her room, and hid them around her room.

He pulled out mustered, ketchup, barbecue, and glue from his back pack, and smeared it all over her bed, then threw the covers over it. Underneath the pillow, he placed the red glowing rock.

A set of footsteps sounded out the door. He turn to the door, wide eye before he jumped in her desk, grabbed the vent, yanked it open, and scrambled into it, closing it behind him the moment the door open.

The moment Artemis laid down on the bed, her skin turn an ugly red, flashing with words like 'Kiss My Ass', 'Like What You See?' 'Poke Me If You Dare,' 'My Pants Are Too Tight.'

_ Yeah_, Percy decided. _When she wakes up, I'll defiantly know._

With an evil grin, he moved away from her room…

Two hours later, in the middle of the night, he heard a scream. "WHAT IN THE GODS NAME HAPPEN?"

With a wide smile, he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY'S…10!<strong>

Percy, pulling his hood up, glance at his companions, The Twins. Artemis, who was sneakily sliding around, hiding in the shadows while her brother jumped from tree to tree so fast he was a blur. Percy followed both of their examples, jumping from trees, landing behind another one, then jumping back on the trees so smoothly it looked effortless.

Artemis glanced at him from her hiding spot 52ft away, her eyes sliver in the moonlight. A slight grin was on her lips, letting him know she was enjoying this. Of course she did. She was the goddesses of the hunt. She mouthed one word. 'Ready.'

Apollo glance down at them, a wide smirk took hold of his face as he gripped his bow. He was enjoying this as much as his sister was, Percy could tell. He meet Percy's eyes, and mouthed the same as Artemis.

Percy nodded.

Then he broke away from the shadows, and run in the camp.

Their mission was simple. They had to kill all of the monsters in the camp. And Percy had a plan.

It was well past midnight - which Hera had objected because she did not like the idea of Percy being out so late, "He needs sleep!" - which meant that most monsters were asleep or eating people.

The guards were dead the moment they saw Percy. Gold and silver arrows on their chests, or on their throats.

Percy dropped booms as he went, moving fast out of the way before they exploded. He knew what Greek fire did, and he did not want to go anywhere near it when exploded.

He was…15ft near the exit, when the Minotaur got in his way, and by the way the green smoke was emerging from the booms, he say he had less then a minute to kill the monster.

"Fine," he grumble. "I'll get rid of you." Without another thought, he pulled his bow, pulled string all the way back till his thumb touched his finger, and aimed for the chest.

He release the arrow.

The arrow went neatly through the monster's chest, landing on the tree behind the now dead monster.

Percy didn't have time to make sure the monster was dead. He dropped the rest of the booms, and then, he ran.

The Twins were waiting for him. They stood besides him, watching as the camp exploded in green. The Twins took his arms, and he close his eyes, knowing what it meant. A warm, fuzzy feeling meet him as they disappeared from the camp.

When he open his eyes, he was in Olympus, but what shocked him was that all of the gods were gave him a wide smile, and he knew that they had been watching.

"Nice job, punk," Ares said. "Straight through."

"I'm so glad your okay," Hera said, shrinking down to a 23 year old woman as she walked to check up on him.

He grinned at her. "I told you I would be," he said cheekily.

Hermes shook his head. "I'm never going near you while you have Greek fire."

Percy smirked, holding up one of the bags. "You might wanna start running."

Hermes paled slightly.

Apollo laugh. "We have to go hunting again soon!"

Hera frown at him. "Apollo! Percy could have been hurt!"

"He's fine, Hera," Zeus said, rolling his eyes. "Good job, Percy."

Percy send him a wide grin before turning to his father, who nodded. "Good job, Percy. I'm glad your okay."

All the other complements from the other gods flew from his mind as his father beamed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: OMG! Don't kill me! I'm sorry i didn't update when i said i would! I have a good reason! I was grounded! I got in a fight with this really bitchy girl! She pissed me off because she was suppose to be my friend, and she was talking behind my back, & spilling my secrets! So like my mom forced me to go to school when i told the bitch i wouldn't go, I caught her talking about me... I broke her jaw, and the only thing she got in was a few scratches...I have been grounded ever since without my phone, computer, ipod...TV! My mom was pissed when the school called her to pick me up because i got in fight...i got suspended...I'm sorry! And next chapter is the last before he goes to CAMP HALF-BLOOD! Does anyone ever read this?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. L IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~**

**PERCY'S 12:**

**PERCY JACKSON WAS NERVOUS.**

He never was nervous. Not when he had to jump over fifty feet of lava because Ares thought it was a good idea. Not when he had a seven hundred question test that had to bee done in two days - Athena's idea. Not when he was flirting with girls - Aphrodite's test. Not when a robot almost crush him in Hephaestus forges.

He was pacing back and forth in the throne room. The gods sat in their thrones, watching him with sympathetic expressions.

"I don't understand," he said once more, running his hands through his hair.

Zeus's eyebrows rose. "What about it don't you particularly understand?"

Hera send him a sharp look. "Stop it! It is normal for him to feel so…confuse of all of this. I mean, we raised him."

"Exactly!" Percy said, turning to look at the woman he had thought as his mother for so all of those years. "I don't understand all of this, Mom."

Hera's heart melted. It wasn't often he called him "Mom" but whenever he did, she would do anything he asked.

She walked toward him, shifting toward a 23 year old woman and wrapped her arms around him, smoothing his hair as he hid his face in her neck.

"Percy," she smoothed. "It's just…when you were a baby, we decided to take care of you."

"I thought it was because she was…dead," he choke out.

Artemis frown, joining them in the middle of the throne room. "No, Percy…She's fine, and awaiting your arrival."

"But…" Percy was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. His head hurt. "You want me to visit her?"

"Only if you want to, Percy," Poseidon said, his words soft. "This is your choice."

"But why now?" Percy moved away from Hera's comforting warmth to face his father. "Why wasn't I allow to visit her when I was younger? Why wasn't she ever looking for me? Did she not want me?"

"Of course she did," Athena said. "She wanted you to be save, to survive. She knew about us, about the life of a half-blood. She knew you leaving with us was the only way for you to…learn."

"So I was isolated from her?" Then a lump formed in his throat. "Does she hate me?"

"Of course not!" Demeter exclaimed. "She loved you very much. She knew this was the only way to-"

Zeus cut her off with a look.

Percy barely notice- which was unlike him. The nervous feeling refused to go away. His heart was pounding against his chest, like it wanted to ripped the skin that surrounded it, and run a marathon. His stomach was a bundle of nerves, so much that he was surprise he hadn't vomit yet.

"What if she changed her mind?" He asked no one in particular. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Hera reach for him again. "No. She does. She's being praying for you ever since you…came to live with us. She knew this day was going to come, and she's very excited for it! Believe me. I mean, I mean a goddesses."

Percy sigh. "I believe you…"

Everyone was silent as they stare at the boy. He was agitated, nervous, and shaking. The mere thought visiting the women who gave birth to him…his mother…

He wasn't stupid. He had known he was a Half-Blood. He knew what half-bloods were…After all with Athena as a teacher, it was hard not to. Half-bloods were children of the gods whom had a…adventure with a mortal…They were hunted by monster and lived in both, the ,immortal and mortal, world…

He had never meet anyone that wasn't an immortal. He had never seen anyone that wasn't gods…

He sigh before nodding. "I want to meet her."

Poseidon gave him a small smile. "It's all going to be okay."

Hermes and Apollo were in his room as they watched him look around his room.

"Ummm," he stuttered. "W-what d-do I-I have to take?"

Apollo gave him a soft look as he patted his back. "It's alright." He nodded to his brother. "We got it."

Hermes pulled a blue pack back as Apollo moved to his closet- a closet which Aphrodite herself had decorated and choose all of the clothes. Apollo pulled random close, throwing them at Hermes, who threw them in the bag while Percy sat in the bed, staring at the blue covers intently.

The bag was a magic bag. No matter how much things they put in there, it would never be full, and the things inside it fix itself, placing itself neatly on shelves.

Goodbyes already said, Apollo and Hermes were to take Percy to his mother's apartment. They would introduce him to his mother, and leave him alone with her. Percy knew, however, that Hera and Artemis- possibly every goddesses- had told them to patrol around the apartment while he talked with his mother.

Apollo was feeling sorry for his little cousin- almost brother. He could read Percy's face, and he knew Percy was nervous. The faint green blush that spread over Percy's cheek was a dead give away.

Hermes was sympathetic to Percy. He, as Apollo, could see the uneasiness in Percy, and that made him uneasy himself because he knew Percy was never edgy.

"Are you ready, Perce?" Apollo asked.

Percy looked up from the covers to his cousins. He nodded, not thrusting himself to speak. He could feel himself shaking, and the nauseous feeling ready to explode at any given moment. Carefully, he got off the bed, and made his way to stand in between his cousins, waiting. Hermes and Apollo placed a hand in each of his shoulders before they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Percy's first sight of New York City was impressive. There was too much buildings, however, unlike Olympus, there wasn't that much forests. There was shops, and shops, filled with dozens of people, and everything was surrounded by buildings. The streets filled with pedestrians, bikers, children, and cars, a lot of traffic. **(AN: I've never been in NCY, just telling you. I just wrote what I thought it looks like and what I seen in TV.)**

He blinked. This was the first city he had ever seen for his twelve years of life, and it was…wow.

Then he looked back to the building of apartments, and his stomach dropped to his feet, the world spun around him for a moment.

"Apollo, would you like to charm her, or shall I?" Hermes asked, looking up at his brother. He knew Apollo had seen as well when Percy sag for a moment.

"Don't charm her," Percy said, his voice strong, much to his surprise. "Dad will kill you if he finds out that you want to charm her."

The brothers grinned at each other.

"Jealousy isn't going to kill him, it might even do him some good," Apollo said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "However, it will get you kill."

The brothers looked at each other again, the nodded. "True."

"I better tell her, then," Hermes decided. "And Apollo, please, don't loose Percy. Hera would kill us."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I won't let him loose me. Promise."

Satisfied, he walked in the building, leaving his brother and little cousin behind.

Hermes reached the apartment in no time, already knowing where it was. He knocked three time, then he waited.

A minute later, a pretty mortal open the door, her dark brown hair down her shoulders, she wore an apron over a simple blue shirt and jeans. She had blue eyes that almost looked like the sea.

Hermes understood immediately why Poseidon had -and still did, according to Aphrodite- love this mortal women.

"Yes?" She asked, giving him a friendly smile.

"Are you Sally Jackson?" He asked, it didn't hurt to make sure, specially since in a few minutes Apollo would bring Percy.

She nodded, still smiling friendly. "Yes. I am. Who is looking for me?"

He raised a hand. "Nice to meet you. I am Hermes."

Her eyes widen, taking a step back. She look at him for a few seconds before moving away from the door. "Come in, Lord Hermes."

He nodded his thanks, stepping in the homey blue apartment. He could see Central Park from here through the windows, the oven was going, where he could see cookies cooking, and he could hear the shower going. Sally's husband, Hermes thought.

Sally lead him inside the kitchen, where she offer him something to drink, but he politely decline. He was anxious, he could tell by the way her hands were shaking.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Hermes," she said, giving him a smile.

He gave her a smile. "Thank you, Sally."

"How can i help you?" She asked.

His head tilted to the side. "I believe there's someone you want to meet."

She had frozen at his words, her eyes wide. Slowly, she turn toward him, she was pale, like she couldn't believe she was hearing him right. "Percy?" She asked cautiously.

His smile widen as he heard the door open. Instead of answering her, he turn to the door, where the sun god was standing, grinning widely. Sally follow his example, and turn to the door, waiting.

"Hello, Sally," Apollo said, his smile bidding. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

****Percy was sitting on the comfortable across from his...mom. He was eating the blue cookies she had been making, and they were absolutely amazing. For the past two hours, he and Sally had spend the time talking, him telling her about his life was as the Prince Of Olympus. She listen intently, always watching him. It should have bother him, but it didn't. He was glad that she care enough to listen.

"I'm sorry I didn't come...sooner," he apologize.

She shook her head, reaching for his hand, squeezing it slightly. "I'm sorry I let her take you," she said giving him a small smile. "I'm just glad you're okay...that you're here."

"I'm glad I got to know you," he said, sincerely. "I was...scare of meeting you. I read stories about how sometimes the mortals don't like their children...i thought you wouldn't want me because-"

She cut him off, stand up quickly, wrapping her arms around him, smoothing his hair in way that Hera would have done. It felt really nice, and she was warm, smelling like cookies. He buried his face in the crock of her neck.

"Of course I wanted to keep you!" She said. "You're my baby. I missed you the moment you left. I've waited for you to come..."

He nodded, fighting back the mist in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm just glad your here."

He took a small step back. "How about this," he started. "I may be able to stay with you for a while. That's if you want-"

He was interrupted by the crushing hug she gave him.

"Would you really?" She asked him. "Would like to stay here with me?"

He looked in to her warm eyes, and nodded, smiling at her. "Yes," he answer sincerely. "I would like to stay with you...Mom."

The smile that broke across her face made everything worth it.

**(A/N: I really love this chapter. I felt bad the moment I took Percy away from Sally, but it was necessary... I was going to add Camp Half-Blood here, but I just wanted Sally and Percy to have a chapter to themselves...But i promise Camp Half-Blood is next! Please tell me your thoughts and how you think Percy should go to Camp Half-Blood. Review, please. Your thoughts make this story go on.)**

**~Red Rose.  
><strong>


	7. AN: I'm Sorry

**A/N: I'm Sorry :(  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry i haven't been able to update, but I've had so much in my plate lately. I've had school work-missing, mostly- and my school dance is coming up, and the Knotts field trip, and i had to go shopping for my dress...I know I haven't updated, and it's messed up of me, but I just don't have enough hours in the day. Pus, I've been giving my cousin a make over... I'll see if i can update over the week this week, and I'll try to make it very long.  
><strong>

**I'm not dead, I promise, just a busy girl with a deep sorrow because I haven't been giving you guys the updates...  
><strong>

**~Sincerely, Red Rose Queen :)  
><strong>

**PS: Thank you guys for being patient. You guys are the best.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~**

**Staying with Sally- Mom, he remember- for the past two weeks have been like nothing he ever experience. Without gods, magic, and nature, he felt almost…normal.**

Not that he minded of course. She was so motherly that it was impossible not to love her. She was warm, and…human.

And she was almost a better cook than Hestia, and that was saying something. He particularly loved her blue homemade cookies.

For example, this morning, she had decided to give not go to work, and spend the morning together. He had accepted her request, glad he could spend more time with her.

He lean his weight against the counter, grinning at her. "Can I eat cookies now?"

She laugh, brushing back her black hair. "Sometimes, I think you like my cooking more than you like me!"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Why do you think I stay?"

She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "When you finish, you can eat cookies- What's wrong?"

He had gone still, and for the two weeks they had been living together, she learn to trust his instincts. He was usually right, like, that time he had to kill two empousia, and hydra. She had been so surprise, but he had not frozen, he had acted so fast that by the time her fingers unfroze from the counter, the monster was already gone.

She raised her eyebrows at his smile, but he just shook her head.

"You know, it is not fair to creep up on us," he said loudly, not bothering to look back. "I could have confused you with a monster, and attack you. Imagine what Apollo, Athena, and Ares would say if the knew I attack my own father. They laugh at you for the rest of existence."

She froze at the words 'my own father'. _If he would have attack his own father…_

"Poseidon," she breath, her eyes wide.

Percy gave her a wide smile, which confused her till she looked over his shoulder.

She forgotten how good-looking he was…with his hair surrounding his head in a messy black halo. His sea green eyes shimmering mischievously, his easy going smile…not for the first time, she asked herself how she could have last all this time without seeing him…

"Sally," he said, his deep voice bringing her out of her jumble thoughts.

Percy watch as a wide smile made its way to his mom's face.

Sally's heart was beating so fast, and so strong, she was sure her son, and her…ex-lover could hear it, which made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. It was embarrassing, she thought, to act so silly over an old crush…

After a few minutes of silence, them staring at each other, and Percy sneakily eating the cookies, Percy decided to break the silence.

"What brought you here, Dad?" He asked, leaning back against the counter. "I thought Uncle Zeus said that the only one allowed near humans while I was down here was Hermes."

Poseidon walked to seat next to him, taking his eyes off his son's beautiful mother. His throat was too tight to speak, but he fought against that to answer his son.

"I cared very little about what your uncle says, you know that," his father answer him carefully.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Uncle is not on Olympus at the moment is he?"

Poseidon grinned. "Nope, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you two about."

Sally blinked. "Me?"

His eyes slid to her, the look of adoration back in his eyes. "Of course you, Sally. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

A glowing blush made its way to her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful, in Poseidon's opinion. Her eyes were glassy with full of wonder like they had been when they first meet, when they first kissed, when they first-

"So what is it?" Percy asked, drawing back their attention to him. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Poseidon grinned. "I asked Hera for a favor, and like it had to do with you, she just couldn't say no."

"Which was…?" Percy prompted.

"Would you both like to go to Montauk?"

His question was meet with silence.

Percy's head tilted to the side as he thought about why the name sounded familiar…He remember his father mentioning it before, when he was a child…Montauk…Montauk…Oh! That had been where his parents meet, he remembered.

Sally's cheeks were on fire. She remember Montauk, and more importantly, she loved it. She hadn't gone to Montauk since Percy had been taken from her. The thought of going where she meet the love of her life, with her son, and her love once again made her want to jump up and down with excitement.

"Is that where you meet?" Percy asked his parents, looking at their blushing faces.

Sally, her throat too tight to make a sound, nodded, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Poseidon tear his eyes from the beautiful woman before him, nodding. "Yes. It was so long ago…" He looked wistfully toward Sally.

Percy, ignoring his parents looks to each other, shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"What about you, Sal?" Poseidon asked.

"Wait," She said quietly before clearing her throat. "Does that mean you would go with us?"

Percy blinked at her. "Why wouldn't-Never mind."

Poseidon nodded at her, slightly apprehensive. "Is there a problem with that? I mean, I don't have to go, I was just-"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, it's fine. I'm just a little surprise, that's all." Her words came out breathy, almost unheard.

"Well," Percy said, jumping off from the stool. "I am going to pack." With one last grin at them, he made his way to his bedroom.

It was strange, he noted with amusement, that Dad would come exactly an hour after Paul left for a school field trip…

He stop, chewing on his bottom as he looked around. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him think…was his father doing this because he missed his mother? Or was there another motive behind all of this trip business?

His father wasn't fooling him. Percy knew there was something weird going on. Uncle Zeus would never allow Poseidon come in to his old lover's home without a reason…What were the gods up to this time?

At the end, he decided to pack everything. Better be prepare than sorry.

When he reentered the kitchen, his father sat alone, eating his cookies!

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, frowning at his father.

Poseidon jumped, a guilty look on his face as he faced his son. "Nothing?"

"Why are you eating my cookies?"

Poseidon gave him a sheepish look. "Because their good?"

Percy open his mouth to retort to that, but then he remember his earlier questions. "What exactly are you doing here?"

His father raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that I had already informed you of my plan, as you agree to them."

Percy huffed, rolling his eyes. "You've been spending time in Athena's library to irritate her haven't you?" Then he added on, not letting his father answer. "I am not stupid as to believe that Uncle Zeus would ever let you come here. Specially since it would make you happy. Spill."

"I swear, sometimes you act like a Athena's son rather than mine," Poseidon murmured.

Percy grinned. "She would laugh in your face if she ever heard you say that." Then he turn serious again. "Tell me."

His father looked at Sally's door, then back at his son. "I'll tell you after the trip, okay?"

Percy frown, but nodded. "Now, would you like to tell me who helped you with this plan? Was it Hermes and Apollo or Athena?"

Poseidon's face was a perfect mask of innocence that Percy did not trust. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Percy started. "How is it exactly that Paul, my mother's husband, went to a school field trip that would take a week to get back from and suddenly - one hour later- you show up and asked us to go with you where you meet my mother? Isn't that a little suspicious?"

Poseidon grinned. "Hermes and Apollo are helping me. They get quiet bored, only bothering Ares and Athena does get boring to them."

Percy grinned. "I should have known Athena would never help you."

Poseidon open his mouth to answer, but the door behind Percy open, and his mouth dropped.  
>Sally had change from jeans and shirts to a strapless, simple purple dress that reach down to her thighs. Instead of heels, she wore a pair of pretty purple sandals.<p>

He blink, trying to remember how to speak.

"You look beautiful." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, but he certainly did not regret it. The blush on her cheeks was worth it.

Percy gagged jokingly before he smiled at him mom. "He's right. You love very pretty, Mom."

"Thank you." Sally looked from father to son before smiling. "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

Percy shrugged. "Sure."

Poseidon smiled at her. "I'm ready if you are."


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**~PRINCE OF OLYMPUS~**

**A FAMILY OF THREE WALKED NEAR THE BEACH.**

The boy looked like the father. He had messily black hair that hide his starling sea green eyes. He appeared to be twelve or so, and even though he was young, he was well build, leaving no doubt that he was athletic. If there had been more than just the family in the beach, they would have found it odd that the boy was standing in the middle of the ocean, playing with mythical creatures as well as a few real animals.

The parents of the child walked in the sand, walking in the ocean like the boy, bear feet.

The woman wore a pale creamy pastel dress, which played in the wind as she moved. Even though the dress reach her thighs, and it was a spaghetti straps, it looked elegant on the woman, complementing her hair, which was up in a loose bun. She looked even more beautiful as she laughed at something that what appeared to be her husband said. The couple walked hand in hand, like in the cheesy movies.

The man was where the boy had gotten his good looks, that much was clear, although some of his mother's features were clear.

The man was tall, athletic looking…and he seem to be glowing. He had the same jet black hair as his son, the same pretty sea green eyes…Of course, he was attractive, someone any women would like to get to know.

They looked so…Normal.

That is if the boy wasn't currently glaring at a shark.

"Shut up," he said to the shark.

"Percy!"

He turn, raising his eyebrows at his mother. "Yeah?"

"Come on, sweetheart. We're going to eat," she called to him from where she was standing with Poseidon.

"Coming!" He called back, then turning back to the mythical and real animals swimming near him and dismissing them.

Then, the moment he walked away from the sea, a cold, chilling feeling made him stop momentarily, looking around. He found nothing, as the cold feeling left him within seconds.

Deciding to ignore the feeling, he walked toward the mansion-looking cabin where his parents were waiting.

They were eating Olympus food with human food. He could taste the nectar mixed in, and it tasted absolutely delicious.

"I'm surprise Apollo and Hermes haven't try pranking me," he told his father over dinner. "Artemis didn't kill them did she?"

Poseidon laugh. "She tried the moment they were back. They ran faster than I could remember."

"Why? What did they do?"

"They put stink bombs in her room, and painted it a dark pink."

Sally watch as Percy and Poseidon laugh. They look alike so much. With a pang, she realize that they were so much like because of all of those years they had spend together, without her…

"How's Mo-Hera?" She heard Percy asked, and smile, silently thanking Hera for taking care of her child when she couldn't.

Poseidon shrugged. "Same old. She's been complaining to Zeus because she thinks your too young to be in…missions."

Sally's eyebrows rose, picking up on Poseidon's hesitation. "Mission?"

They looked at each other, then shrugged.

"I have to go soon, Mom," Percy said guiltily. "I can't stay for long, but I promise I'll come back and visit."

"Does that have anything to do with this 'Mission'?" She asked, her eyes moving from father to son.

There was a feeling at the pit of her stomach that she didn't like since they mention The "Mission." Call it motherly instinct, or a 6th sense she learn to have since she had Percy…But she could feel something wrong, her easiness growing as her two boys avoided the question.

Percy waved it away with a smile. "I'm sure this…mission isn't too bad. Hera would have skin Dad, Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades if she had thought it was…too dangerous. She like to bother Zeus, that's all."

"When would you come back?" She asked, still insisting on the subject. She had a right to know…right?

Poseidon sighed. "We don't know yet."

"Then why-" Her voice rose to a high pitch.

"Mom," Percy said. "Do you remember Sky?"

Her mind flashed back to that night in the cabin with baby Percy sleeping, then the beautiful women…She nodded absently. "Yes. I remember her."

"She wants me to do this," Percy said. "And she wouldn't put me in danger."

Sally didn't trust that…The gods, and powerful beings alike had their ways…They really didn't bother with things that didn't last for long. She smile anyway: She knew better than to argue. Percy would not listen to her. She knew that much. "Of course she wouldn't," she lied through her teeth. "Just be careful, for me, please."

Percy nodded, giving her a light smile back. "Sure."

Poseidon took her hand. "So," he said, smiling brightly. "Anyone up for desert?"

* * *

><p>The cabin was the exact same color of the sea. It looked conformable, and homey. It was suck a Poseidon thing that it made her roll her eyes.<p>

She lean back against the tree, watching from a distance. She could hear them talking, of course. She could hear the mortal worrying about Perseus Jackson, and smile smugly. The mortal should worry…things were just about to get good.

"You shouldn't be watching them!" Her partner hissed, looking back at the cabin with a worried look on his face.

She rolled her eyes again. "I wouldn't worry about them," she said nonchalantly. "They are too wrapped up in their little world to pay attention to anything else. I told you before. Gods are and always will be selfish."

He nodded. "I know they are. Why do you think I'm on his side? It's not exactly because of the colors and rainbows."

She shot him a look. "Shut up before you give me a headache."

He snorted, but did shut up.

She tapped her fingers against the tree behind her, thinking. She knew exactly what he wanted, but she didn't want to it. She knew what would happen once she finish her own mission…and she honestly didn't want to die.

But what was there to do? She couldn't go against him. She wasn't stupid enough to try. She knew she had no choice…either one ended up with her dead anyway.

A tiny ray of hope formed in her mind…Would he be willing to help her? If she succeeded with her mission…would he be willing to change her master's mind? Could he?

She shook her head angrily. She wasn't suppose to be thinking about this! It was stupid an irrational! She knew what her plan was…She would run, run and run till she couldn't run anymore.

There was no other option for her. No plan B, no second thoughts.

There was no going back.

She knew what had to be done.

"Are they ready?" She asked her partner.

He looked at his watch, then back at her, nodding. "They should be."

For a moment, she was tempted to smack him. She hated when she wanted things done, and people gave her answers like that. She fought the irritation back down. She couldn't kill him. She needed him. For now at least. She moved away from the tree, letting a cold smile spread across her face. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>Percy yawn, picking up his sword as he walked toward the door. He smile slightly once the cold morning ocean breeze hit his face.<p>

He could see Apollo ridding across the sky, lifting up the sun, and silently groan. He had gotten used to waking up at this hour, but he always wonder what it was to sleep in. He blamed Apollo for waking him up every morning for the past few years.

He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more, but he paid no mind to it. He knew it looked attractive- Aphrodite herself had said so. He knew that it sounded vain, but Aphrodite had said that being vain was okay…

To a certain point, of course.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the sand, the smell of the salt water, and the feeling of the warm sun against his bare back.

Quickly, he send a prayer to his uncle Hades, asking for training equipment. A few seconds later, ten hellhounds appeared from the crack that had form on the floor. After the hellhounds, ten skeletons follow.

He smile. His uncle was going easy on him.

He murmured a quick word of thanks to his uncle, and then swung the sword the way Ares had thought him, smiling smugly at his opponents.

It was almost too easy.

He slash, duck, smile, slash, duck, punch, slash, and smile. It was almost like a routine with an occasional change. Within seconds, his opponents were gone, and he hadn't even broke a sweat.

He was about to walk back to the cabin, when he heard a scream.

He turn faster than he thought he could do.

It was a boy- a satyr by the looks of it- and a girl. They were running, and the scream since to have come from the satyr. They were being chase, he noted with a hint of surprise. Weren't demigods suppose to kill monsters instead of running from them?

Well, he should help them out.

He took the pen from where he had stuck it in the sand, and grinned. He ran toward them, ignoring the shock faces of the girl and the satyr.

When he saw the monster, he stop short, blinking.

"Didn't I already kill you?" He wondered to the monster.

The monster was none other than the Minotaur. For a spare moment, he wonder why in Hades the monster was back. Shouldn't it had been a few thousand years before it came back to terrorize people? He had killed it, that he was hundred percent sure of.

The only reason it could have been back was because someone brought it back.

But who would bring the ugly Minotaur back?

He would talk to Athena later. Together, they would find an answer. He knew it, was certain of it.

He raised his sword, throwing it directly at the monster's chest, but it move at the last moment. The sword landed a few hundred feet from its target, and with a curse, Percy ducked out of the Minotaur's way.

He jumped high, landing on the monster's head. He swirled, grabbing a hold of it's horns. The monster trashed, and tried to grabbed him, but he held on. He knew that the pen wasn't going to reappear in his pocket, not yet. With a last effort- his hands had started to slip- he jerk the horn he had taken hold, and smile when he heard the satisfying crack.

The monster howl in pain, moving faster, and harder than before. Percy let go, flying through the air. He twisted half way through, landing softly in the sand. The monster turn his head toward the sound of his landing.

And the monster charge.

He acted on instincts. He forgot all the lessons Athena, Ares, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon taught him. He didn't remember what he should have done, what was the best way to kill. He twisted, still on his knees, raised the horns, and buried it in the monster's chest.

The monster roar in pain and anger. The sound shook the ground. Percy covered his face, not wanting the ashes to get in his face.

He stood, wishing he had a glass of water. He could feel the adrenaline running through his blood, making him notice every little detail.

Like the fact that the ocean was moving faster, like it was exited. Like the fact the wind had picked up, making the leafs dance, and made his hair move. He could pick out the fish deep in the water* and he could hear footsteps moving quickly towards him.

He looked up.

It was the girl, and the satyr. They were staring at him. The girl with accusation, anger and resentment, and the satyr with blind admiration.

"That…how did you do that?" The satyr asked, his mouth still wide open.

Percy shrugged. He knew better than to talk about living with the gods. Athena had said that he was never allowed to talk to anyone that wasn't a god (or goddesses) about his life with them…at least not now.

"Instincts, I guess," he said, brushing the sands from his jeans.

The girl glared at him. "Where did you get the sword from?"

The lie formed before he could stop it- he should really stop hanging out with Hermes and Apollo so much. "I don't know. I found it one day in my basement. My mother let me keep it."

The girl's blue eyes- they look so familiar- were skeptical, untrusting. There was an aura around her, of power and demanding. The way she held herself showed arrogance, confidence. Her black hair was short, spiky, and the tips were a neon blue, and she was dressed like a punk: a Death to Barbie T-shirt, and black ripped jeans.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Oh, hello, my name is 'I have manners' " he said, noting with a silent sigh of relief that his pen was back to his pocket.

She rolled her eyes, huffing in irritation. "I had that stupid ground beef, okay. I had everything under control, but you just had to mess up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. It certainly looked like it. How much of that running were you faking?"

She glared at him. "Everything. I was leading him to a trap!"

Percy doubt that. "What's your name?"

She raised herself to a full weight, looking back at him with that arrogance- he had seen it somewhere. He was sure of it. "Thalia," She said pride fully. "And you are?"

Thalia. Zeus. Thalia. Zeus…Now it all made sense. With a smirk, he raised his head like she had. "Percy Jackson. Nice to finally meet you, cousin."

* * *

>~*~<p><p>

(A/N: I'm back! I know, I know. I am soo sorry i took so long! But like I'm in summer vacation, I've been busy. Between my boyfriend, best friends, sleepovers, parties, beaches, Six Flags and the news of my grandfather's death, I've barely been in the computer. I'm almost never home, either. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, even if its just to chew me out for taking so long.)


End file.
